A wide range of protocols are now available for telecommunication links, often for the same device. For example, a single modern mobile electronic device with telephony and data capabilities can often select between one or more of 3G, 2G, and Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) access technologies and protocols. Furthermore, those same access technologies and protocols can, themselves, be available on multiple channels and through different providers for the same device.
Such electronic devices are often individually provisioned according to specific desires or wishes of an individual as arranged with a given provider. For example, even though the device can be capable of utilizing 3G access technologies and protocols (3G), the device can be provisioned so that it uses 2G access technologies and protocols (2G). Different applications can also be provisioned to use different access technologies and protocols from the same device depending on context. Problems can arise, however, when the device is provisioned in a manner that is not consistent with the offerings of a given network to which the device is connected or when transient conditions within a given network result in a suboptimal delivery of one or more services using one or more access technologies and protocols.
In addition to the array of devices, protocols, and their specific provisioning issues within these hybrid networks, there is also a complex echo-system of walled garden applications, mobile services, and content services. These value added services (VAS) represent an increasing source of subscriber revenues as traditional voice, messaging, and data services are commoditized. Recognizing the need to find additional sources of subscriber revenue to offset the commoditization of traditional services, network operators are starting to deploy and support more of these VAS applications. In turn, these VAS applications are increasing in complexity with respect to their interaction both with the subscriber and also with the existing elements within the network. Examples include social networking based applications which integrate subscriber profile and preferences, location, presence, and enhanced messaging into a consolidated subscriber experience. That is, the delivery of contemporary and anticipated value added services requires the orchestration of an increasingly complex network of network elements, service delivery nodes, content partners, operational support systems, business support systems, bearer and transport systems, as well as access technologies used to link the network to electronic devices. A disruption in one or more of these components can result in a material degradation of one or more services provided by the network operator to a given electronic device.
This new mobile landscape of high speed multimedia devices which leverage several network technologies simultaneously combined with the ecosystem of VAS applications presents a new and unique challenge to a network operator's customer care organization to provide adequate technical support to customers. Not only does a customer service representative need to understand the provisioning and status of the device within the network, but also the status and issues with the VAS applications and the subscriber's status and activity within these applications.
Within the typical carrier, support for new applications and services is often undertaken by presenting the customer care organization with a new interface or set of interfaces to perform provisioning and technical troubleshooting of the new service. Examples would include an interface to troubleshoot and provision a wireless email service or an online photo album. The customer care organization must train staff to be capable of maintaining an expert level trouble shooting experience on a continuously increasing number of systems and interfaces. When this is coupled with the fact that customer service is a high churn industry, carriers are forced to absorb the increasing cost and time commitments to getting new support staff up to speed. Another impact of the increasing support complexity is that new services take longer to roll out and when they do, customer satisfaction (CSAT) may not be optimal as they do not get the support they need on the first call when they reach the call center.